


Guess We’re Soulmates!

by Monasabby



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute! Cute! Cute!, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I will go down with these ships, Mike isn’t homeschooled, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reddie, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stenbrough, Why Did I Write This?, benverly - Freeform, bill is still getting over it, but stan will helpsksksks, georgie died in a car crash, im new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monasabby/pseuds/Monasabby
Summary: Imagine, a universe where Pennywise never existed. But imagine that a special type of magic did.In a world in which you get your soul mark at 15, the losers never expected that they all already knew their soulmates.But I guess love has a funny way of showing itself.





	Guess We’re Soulmates!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the losers are all older and in highschool,  
> And mike isn’t homeschooled anymore.

When you turn 15 you get your soulmark. (A phrase/nickname/place that is heavily associated with your soulmate.) it appears somewhere on your body at midnight.

Eddie Kaspbrak loved and slightly hated the idea of getting a soulmark. He was excited to find his soulmate and feel the true connection of love that they supposedly shared, but he was also worried that he might not ever have or find his soulmate and feel the true love and passion that only they could share.

 

Mike had been the first of the losers to get his soulmate. It had been a cold school morning and. On his 15th birthday all the losers had excitedly huddled together to see his soulmark. Mike had approached them giddily and lovestruck. ‘Robin hood’ he had sighed wistfully. ‘It says robin hood’ all the losers (even Stan who didn’t believe and disliked the idea of soulmates had craned his neck to see the mark.) On Mike’s forearm the neatly written cursive spelled out Robin Hood in black ink.

 

‘Only Rachel who helps out at the farm calls me Robin Hood!’ He had excitedly exclaimed. For the past month or so, Mike had developed a large crush on a girl who came by help out at the farm every few weeks. He was thrilled to find out that she was his soulmate.

 

Stan had been next to turn 15. The same thing had happened except Stan had come to school wearing long sleeves whilst refusing to show his soulmark. ‘But you have to Show it!’ Richie had whined tugging on Stans arm. Even to this day none of the losers had any clue on what Stan’s soulmark was. Not that it stopped Richies pestering though, the boy would do anything to find out his soulmark.

 

Beverly had been next to get her soulmark, she had come to school With an obvious carefree expression. ‘So did you get it!’ Eddie had excited asked as he bounced up and down next to Beverly. ‘I did,’ she said calmly. ‘And? Please don’t tell me you’re going to be like fucking Stan and keep quiet?’ Richie asked rolling his eyes at Stan. ‘It says January Embers, I don’t know anyone who calls me that,’ she said sighing, slightly upset that she didn’t already know her soulmate. ‘It’s alright,’ Bill had comforted her, but no one had noticed how Ben had a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

 

After Beverly it had been Bill who got his soulmark. He had come to smiling excitedly. ‘So? What does it say!’ Richie had excitedly exclaimed as he and the rest of the losers had excitedly greeted bill. ‘It s-says ‘the hidden clearing’ no one seemed to notice how Stan slightly paled as Bill read the soul mark off his wrist. ‘What? ‘The hidden clearing?’ That’s a fucking weird nick name?’ Richie said obnoxiously as Beverly rolled her eyes. ‘It doesn’t have to just be a nickname,’ she said.

 

When it was the day before Richie’s 15th birthday he had been ecstatic. The losers had tried their best to contain the bouncing boy who was practically jumping off the walls. ‘What If it’s something stupid like dolphin boy! Or it’s something great like l‘the sexiest man alive!’ The rest of the losers had ignored him for the majority of the day.

 

Surprisingly Richie had come to school the next day with long sleeves and a thick layer of the special concealer they sold specifically for soul marks coated over his soulmark. ‘So what is it?’ Stan had teased when they saw Richie the next morning. Richie just shook his head and stayed awfully quiet throughout the day which was just as much of a blessing as much as it deeply worried the other losers.

 

‘Hey are you okay?’ Eddie had confronted him at the end of the day. ‘You know you can talk to us, right?’ Richie had nodded and laughed. ‘You know I’m alright Eddie spaghetti! I was just so surprised last night when I saw Mrs. Kaspbrak written on my skin!’ Eddie simply rolled his eyes and told Richie to shove off While playfully pushing him.

 

The next day everything seemed to go back to normal Except For how Richie always wore the concealer and didn’t bug Stan about his soulmark as much.

 

The next person to get their soulmark was Ben. He had arrived at school with flushed cheeks and heavily avoided everyone’s eyes. ‘W-what is it-t?’ Bill asked excitedly. Ben pulled the collar of his shirt down slightly and there on his collarbone were the inked words. ‘Ben, this never gets old does it’ and under it were the words ‘of course it doesn’t January Embers,’ the losers gaped as they read the words.

 

Beverly had flushed pink and couldn’t make eye contact with Ben. Ben eventually broke the silence by awkwardly laughing. ‘Ha-ha guess we’re soulmates Beverly,’ he said but silence still suffocated the group. Beverly grabbed ben’s hand and yanked him behind the building.

 

‘Ben You’re my soulmate?’ Beverly had shyly asked staring into his eyes. Ben had nodded while smiling shyly. Beverly gently guided his hands to her waist and leant in. Ben, confused on what was going on leant in to and kissed Beverly. Ben grabbed a postcard from his bag. On the post card was a poem that Ben had been working on for ages. ‘Your hair is a winter fire, January Embers, My heart burns there too.’ Beverly read out smiling softly. Beverly leaned in and kissed Ben again. A few minutes later a smiling Beverly and heavily flushed Ben stumbled back to the group.

 

And lastly it was Eddie to turn 15. Being the youngest of the losers he was last to get his soulmark. His mother Sonia Kaspbrak had told him on multiple occasions that soulmarks are pointless and don’t mean anything, Eddie had simply nodded along while blocking her out.

 

Her soulmark was light and faded, a sign that usually meant their soulmate was already dead or had died. A few years ago Eddie had learnt that his mother had been lying to him and giving him all these fake medications that he really did while telling him lies such as he was delicate, and asthmatic and had lots of other allergies and illnesses.

 

He used to be pushed around by his mother but over the recent years he stood up more to his mother and told her no more often and didn’t let her control everything in his life.

 

On the night before his birthday Eddie Kaspbrak had stared at himself In the mirror. He had anxiously waited for the clock to strike midnight. His mom was already asleep.

 

When his clock hit midnight he stared nervously at his bare shoulders, arms, legs, and wrists in the mirror. His eyes shot to his left forearm where he began to feel a tingly feeling. His heart thudded quickly in his chest. It felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He brought his forearm closer to his face as words began to form on his wrist when they had finished forming he had stared at his wrist in shock.

 

And there, On his wrist were the inked words ‘Eddie Spaghetti’ Eddie froze. His brain couldn’t comprehend the words written on his skin. His soulmate couldn’t be Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier? Could it? Eddie would be lying if He said he had never thought of Richie that way.

 

On more than one occasion he had found himself wondering off into thought and his train of thought trailed to Richie and he would end up thinking about how cute his freckles make him look and how soft his hair must feel if he ran his fingers through it. But Eddie would usually flush slightly red and shake his head and mentally criticise himself for thinking such things. Eddie couldn’t possibly like boys?

 

He had considered that thought on multiple occasions but usually tried to stop thinking about it. But if Richie freaking Tozier was his soulmate by chance, did that make him gay? His mother had told him how bad it was to be gay and how it was very wrong to like boys. But Eddie couldn’t help the way he laughed along with Richie’s jokes and secretly loved it inside whenever he called him Ed’s or Eddie Spaghetti. But Richie probably wasn’t his Soulmate. Eddie had thought. Eddie spaghetti could be a common nickname, It rhymes! Anyone could’ve picked up on it and start to call him Eddie Spaghetti. Yes. There was no way that he and Richie could be soulmates.

 

The next day Eddie nearly wanted to ditch going to school and just stay home and pretend to be sick. But that was probably a bad idea because his mum would force him to get a brain scan and rush him to the ER.

 

He had worn a long sleeve shirt even though it was the middle of summer and rushed to the local pharmacy. He picked out the Soulmark concealer and took it to the checkout. ‘Happy birthday,’ the clerk said laughing. Eddie rolled his eyes and applied the concealer to his arm before biking to school.

 

When he arrived at school the losers were waiting excitedly for Eddie by their usual spot. ‘So d-did you g-get it?’ Bill asked. Eddie nodded avoiding eye contact. ‘Are you going to show us?’ Beverly asked. Eddie silently shook his head. ‘Awww! Come on Eddie Spaghetti! It can’t be that embarrassing!’ Richie teased. Eddie shook his head again. The losers dropped it but Eddie noticed Stan sending him concerned glances. At the end of the day Stan confronted Eddie.

 

‘Hey, Eddie? Is everything alright with your soulmark?’ Eddie didn’t know why but he suddenly broke down into tears and started sobbing into Stan. ‘Hey, Hey, it’s alright,’ Stan tried to comfort him while awkwardly rubbing Eddie’s back. ‘It’s not!’ He sobbed. ‘Is-is your soulmate dead?’ Stan asked. Eddie shook his head. ‘It’s worse‘ Eddie cried. ‘Can I see?’ Stan softly asked.

 

Eddie had never seen Or heard Stan be this gentle. Eddie shakily nodded, he trusted Stan, he knew he wouldn’t tell anyone unless he said it was okay. Eddie slowly pulled his sleeve up and carefully rubbed the concealer off. Stan gasped then chuckled softly as he read the soulmark. Stan hugged Eddie gently as Eddie wiped his eyes. ‘You don’t need to worry,’ Stan whispered. ‘Why?’ Eddie asked.

 

‘Because, he’s so madly in love with you and the rest of us are slightly sickened by how gross it is, but you’re both so oblivious,’ He laughed lightly. ‘What! I am not I love with him! And he is definitely not interested in me at all!’ Eddie said stepping back from Stan. ‘Sure! You’re only soulmates!’ Stan teased.

 

Eddie rolled his eyes before looking back to Stan. ‘Can I see yours?’ He asked. Stan sighed before wiping his concealer off. And there on his right wrist were the inked words ‘I’ll always be here for you Bill,’ Eddie chuckled. ‘I guess we both have one more thing in common, our soulmates are both one-sided’ ‘What do you mean? Richie is so in love with you!’ Stan said crossing his arms. ‘Have you seen the way Bill looks at you?’ Eddie fired back. Stan simply blushed and rolled his eyes. ‘I’ve got more concealer in my bag,’ Eddie said.

 

 

 

 

That night Eddie had talked to Stan on the phone. ‘Well you should at least try to tell him tomorrow,’ Stan had said to Eddie. ‘Maybe, But are you going to tell Bill?’ Eddie asked. ‘I’ve been planning it ever since he got his mark.’ Stan had told him.

 

So Eddie nervously got ready for school while mentally preparing what to say and coming up with all the things that could go wrong, which was basically endless. There was a greater chance of it completely crashing and failing, but according to Stan, Richie was hopelessly in love with Eddie. He had nervously come to school and Called Richie, telling him to come to school earlier.

 

When Eddie arrived at Derry High and saw no one there he went through what he was going to say in his head. He was so nervous that he felt like he needed to use his inhaler but he reminded himself that he had never really needed an inhaler in the first place. ‘Hey there Ed’s!’ Richie had shouted jumping on the smaller boy from behind. Eddie let out a shriek if surprise and nearly fell over. ‘Jeez Trashmouth! And don’t call me Ed’s!’ Eddie huffed dusting himself off.

 

‘Anyways, Ed’s, why’d you call telling me to come early!’ Eddie suddenly looked a little pale and began to regret the idea of ever coming here to tell Richie. Fuck you Stan, He thought.

 

‘I-I uh I- I u-um I-I t-t’ Eddie couldn’t seem to get any words out. ‘Hey, you okay Eddie Spaghetti? You’re staring to sound a bit like big Bill, not like that’s a bad thing.’ Richie said jokingly. ‘Ye-Yeah,’ Eddie stuttered while avoiding eye contact.

 

‘You sure?’ Richie asked in his soft voice. Richie Tozier had 3 voices. His normal voice, which was obnoxious, loud and annoying. His annoying stupid accents and his soft voice. Richie only ever used his soft voice when he was around little children, or someone he cared about was hurt or something was wrong with them.

 

‘Y-yeah, or I-I don’t know.’ Eddie said avoiding eye contact. ‘Yesterday I-I got my you-know-what-mark and I, It’s’ as Eddie struggled with words he pulled his sleeve up and showed Richie his soulmark (which wasn’t hidden by concealer today.)

 

Richie was speechless (which was a once in a lifetime occurrence as it was very rare,) ‘Eddie Spaghetti,’ he whispered. His cold fingers lightly traced over the letters, causing goosebumps to ripple over Eddies arms. Richie silently lifted his sleeve and rubbed off the concealer on his arm. And there on his forearm on the exact same spot as Eddie’s were the words ‘Don’t call me Ed’s!’ Eddie blushed pink as he realised what this meant.

 

He and Richie were soulmates. Richie laughed softly. ‘Looks like you’re stuck with me for life Eddie Spaghetti,’ He said gently with so much love in his voice as he stared down at Eddie. Eddie looked up into Richie’s eyes. Richie held his breath as he leaned in. When their lips met there was no fireworks, only the overwhelming feelings of happiness, love and their souls fulfilment. They were really soulmates. Breathlessly Eddie pulled away.

 

They both caught their breath as Richie slammed his lips back down onto Eddie’s. Eddie let out a little squeak of surprise but kissed back with just as much passion. Eddie’s fingers found their way to Richie’s hair and then ran them through it. (It was as silky and soft as he’d imagined.) When they pulled apart Richie smiled at Eddie. To Eddie Richie’s smile was as bright and beautiful as a million shining stars and all the diamonds in the universe.

 

 

 

1 Week Later

 

 

 

Richie and Eddie were now in a relationship. And the losers despised it. Yes they were happy for them, but they could be so annoying. They were always cuddling or kissing or sharing some kind of physical contact. And they would make out in front them without a care in the world. Of course Eddie would usually get a little embarrassed but Richie had no problem with showing off their relationship to the world.

 

Eddie of course wouldn’t stop pestering Stan about telling Bill. ‘You have to tell him!!’ He had exclaimed while they were hanging out at the park. Stan blushed and sighed. ‘I know, I’ll do it on Saturday’ and on Saturday he did. Stan had been a nervous wreck on Saturday. ‘You alright son?’ His father had asked that morning. ‘Y-Yes! Just a bit excited for summer!’ He had said smiling. His dad had nodded before going back to his conversation with his mom.

 

He had called Bill the night before telling him to wait outside his house because he had something to show him. That morning he had biked to Bill’s house. Bill was waiting outside of his house. ‘H-Hey Stan’ Bill called when Stan came out of his house.

 

Stan could feel the nerves rippling through his chest and he had no idea how Eddie had managed to tell Richie. ‘W-what did y-you want to s-show me?’ Bill asked as he walked his bike over to Stan. ‘It’s really cool,’ he said smiling. ‘You’ll love it,’ he added after a moments thought.

 

‘Where a-are we g-going?’ Bill asked climbing onto his bike. Stan smiled reassuringly, ‘just follow me,’ he said before taking off with Bill close behind him. They rode their bikes for quite some time before Stan eventually stopped. Bill got off his bike and looked around curiously. They were on the edge of a small forest.

 

‘S-Stan where a-are we?’ He asked anxiously. ‘One of the many forests that outskirts Derry,’ Stan said looking into the forest. ‘You’re n-not gonna, l-like, m-murder me or a-anything?’ Bill joked, but Stan could tell there was a hint of truth and worry to his tone. ‘Of course not Bill,’ Stan said laughing at the thought of doing such a thing.

 

Stan led Bill deeper into the forest. ‘D-do you know w-where we are g-going?’ He asked. ‘Yes, I’ve been going here since I was eight Bill, don’t worry we’re completely safe,’ Stan said softly. Bill nodded. They walked in comforting silence for a few minutes until the arrived at the end of the forest.

 

Only it wasn’t the end of the forest it was like a big empty patch of forest. A clearing. The grass was a vibrant green and many birds could be heard happily chirping. ‘W-wow t-this place is-‘ ‘Peaceful? Beautiful? Breathtaking?’ Stan suggested. Bill nodded wordlessly. ‘H-How? When?’ He said gesturing to the clearing. ‘One day when I was nine years old, I got into a fight with my parents, I was “rebelling” so I “ran away” and discovered this place. Ever since, whenever I’m feeling like I’m alone in the world or I need to think, I come here.’ Stan let out a long sigh.

 

‘Earlier this year I had come here rather urgently, it was the morning of my 15th birthday,’ he said so quietly that Bill could barely hear what had been said. Bill looked up at Stan curiously. ‘That morning, I had been freaking out about my soulmark and I needing to think.’ He slowly lifted his sleeve up.

 

And as Bill looked down at the soulmark he didn’t under What Stan was trying to show and say to him. On Stanley Uris’ right wrist were the words ‘I’ll always be here for you Bill’ ‘It’s you’ Stan hoarsely whispered. ‘What?’ Bill whispered back in shock. ‘The hidden clearing Bill,’ he said, trying to make Bill understand. ‘This is the hidden clearing! It’s you!’ He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Bill gently guided Stan’s chin up and wiped his tears away. Stan was speechless as Bill leaned in. When Bill’s lips met Stan’s, all Stan could think about was how fucking lucky he was.

 

Bill gently pulled away and smiled into Stan’s eyes. Stan smiled back and interlaced his fingers with Bill’s. ‘This place is also really good to bird watch,’ Stan said smiling up at the birds in the trees. ‘I-I bet it I-is,’ Bill said smiling. The two boys spent the rest of the day bird watching and enjoying each other’s company.

 

When Sunday came around the losers had planned to hang out together at the quarry. Stan had asked Bill and they had agreed to tell the others about their relationship. They all arrived at the quarry. They were all laughing while sitting on the rocks. ‘So Bev was laughing, while Ed’s was just standing there with the whipped cream all over his head!’ Richie said laughing.

 

‘Um, guys we have something to tell you,’ Stan said nervously. ‘What is it?’ Mike asked. ‘I-I’m Stan’s s-soulmate,’ Bill said flushing red. Stan squeezed Bills hand supportingly. ‘Really! That’s awesome guys!’ Beverly said supportingly. Stan let out a small sigh of relief. He had been a tiny bit worried of his friends not accepting their relationship. ‘So will we get to see your fucking soulmark now?’ Stan turned even redder if that was even possible as he pulled his sleeve up.

 

‘Ha! Stan the man will always be there for his dearly loved billy boy!’ Richie said laughing. Stan rolled his eyes and went back to talking with Ben and Eddie.

And he knew inside that he would always be there for Bill, no matter what happens they would always be there for each other.

 

And at that exact moment Eddie looked To Richie and thought the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hoped you like reading this because I liked writing this! Also this was inspired by basically every single soulmate book on here! Don’t forget to comment and leave kudos!


End file.
